


Living Life in the Distance

by deakylover26



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Cute John, First story, Flirty Freddie, Multi, a good old time, deaky is a sweetheart, major john and others fluff, minor brian/ roger fluff, sickness in later chapters, sorry if this is bad i tried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deakylover26/pseuds/deakylover26
Summary: It has been 3 weeks since John Deacon had joined Queen. 3 short weeks, actually. Freddie, Roger, and Brian were all close as friends, and John felt lonely and left out. Like he didn’t belong. But all changed...





	1. Day Before the First Gig

It has been 3 weeks since John Deacon had joined Queen. 3 short weeks, actually. Freddie, Roger, and Brian were all close as friends, and John felt lonely and left out. Like he didn’t belong. But all changed...  
————————————————————————————

John was on his way towards his last rehearsal before his first gig he’s ever done with Queen. Finally, he arrived. He was walking to Freddie and Roger’s front door. His heart pounded in his chest, and his anxiety started up. This happed regularly when he met up with the boys. All of the sudden, the door flew open, and John jumped back.  
Brian peered out the door, and said, “You alright, Deaks? You look peaky.”  
John nodded slightly, still quivering with anxiety.  
“We will start soon. Freddie is still get ready,” Brian said with an eye roll.  
“HI DEAKY!” That was most definitely Roger. Roger had a quirky sense to him, but it doesn’t show very easily. Most people only see him as a temperamental sex lover. His blonde head peaked out of the door Brian occupied, blue eyes shining bright.  
Brian, being Brian, gently pushed his head back through the door. “Come in Deaky, I’ll make you some tea.”  
John reluctantly walked into the flat, fear still evident in his body movements. Brian wrapped an arm around his shoulders and told John to sit in the couch while he made the tea.  
John sat and thought about how strange it all was that he actually got into the band. They welcomed him with open arms, but he still felt he didn’t fit in. All of the boys were outgoing and carefree (well Brian cared more, being how he is), while John was quiet and anxious. However, when he was on stage, it was like he was free. He could just let everything go and play his bass. It was wonderful.  
Brian came back into the room and placed the tea on the table. “How are you, Deaks?” John took a long sip of his tea and responded politely, “I’m ok. How are you?”  
Brian studied John carefully. He could tell something was up. “I’m good. Wonderful in fact. Tomorrow is your first gig.”  
At the mention of the gig, John tensed up. Fear was evident in his eyes. Brian could see this, but decided against pushing John any further.  
Freddie walked in at that moment. “Hello ladies,” he said as he strutted toward the couch.  
“Hi Fred.”  
“HI FREDDIE.”  
“Hello Freddie.”  
They all responded at the same time. “Well, you guys are happy to see me. Hello John, darling, are you excited for tomorrow?” John didn’t want anyone to ask him again. Anxiety was still pooling his thoughts and then mentioning it kept it flowing.  
“Yes, Freddie,” John responded quietly. Freddie looked at John with sympathy in his face. John didn’t realize this, but the guys could tell he was nervous for his first gig with Queen. “Do you guys want to begin rehearsing?” Brian asked. They all responded in some sort of way to say yes, and they all followed strutting Freddie in suit to the rehearsing room.  
Once in the room, John headed to his bass, and plugged in his amp. John strummed some chords, making sure the instrument was still in perfect tune. “So what are we playing first?” Roger asked.  
“Keep Yourself Alive, darling. Everybody ready?” Freddie responded. After getting the thumbs up from all of the members, Roger started the beat. John soon followed, his bass melting into the beat. Freddie began singing, and Brian started playing his electric guitar.  
John melted out of the world and into a world of his own. His fingers quickly played his chords, but it all happened elegantly. He started bopping to the music, still immersed in his own world. When the song was over, he quickly fell back into reality.  
All of John’s bandmates looked at him. There was timid, 19 year old John suddenly out of the world and right back into it in a matter of seconds. He was such a natural performer, yet he didn’t realize it.  
“John, darling, that was wonderful!” Freddie exclaimed. John blushed deep ruby, showing how adorable he truly was. Tomorrow was the big day; the day of the gig.


	2. Night Before the Gig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys play games, and get cozy. Just basically fluff.

Previously:

“John, darling, that was wonderful!” Freddie exclaimed. John blushed deep ruby, showing how adorable he truly was. Tomorrow was the big day; the day of the gig.

 

————————————————————

 

The boys all sat in the living room, around the small sized television. The evening news was playing.

 

“Let’s play Scrabble. I’m getting terribly bored of all of this news nonsense,” Roger said with boredom. 

 

“I’ll grab the board!” Freddie exclaimed, clearly excited that they were playing his favorite game.

 

John noticed that fear was going away.He was honestly relieved. However, he then realized that he was kinda left out. Despite John’s band members efforts, they couldn’t help leaving John out a bit. They’ve only “known” him for 3 weeks. 

 

Brian and Roger were speaking to each other quietly, when Freddie came back into the room with a deep frown on his face.

 

“We left Scrabble at Brian’s flat. I can’t find it for the life of me.”

 

“Why don’t we play Truth or Dare? That could be fun. Plus, we don’t know much about Deaky yet, even though we are having our first gig tomorrow,” Brian reasoned. 

 

All heads turned to John, who just wanted to be in their presence. 

 

“I don’t care, really.”

 

Freddie flashed a toothy smile, and stood up to retrieve something. He came back a minute later, with a hat and 4 pieces of paper and a pen.

 

“Write your name on the sheet and fold it. This way, Truth or Dare will be random,” Freddie exclaimed quickly. They all wrote their names on the paper and placed it inside the hat.

 

“So, who will go first?” Roger asked, with excitement. He was practically shaking with anticipation.

 

“I’ll draw a name to see who will,” Freddie responded. He carefully made his way around Brian’s legs, which were propped up on the coffee table in the center of them. Freddie shook the hat, and then drew a name. We carefully unraveled the paper, and saw the name.

 

“Bri, you’ll pick the first person!”

 

Brian didn’t look shocked, but it seemed clear that whoever he drew was going be in for it. 

 

John was hoping he wouldn’t get called, but then he felt a sigh of relief when Brian called Roger’s name.

 

“So, Rog, Truth or Dare?” Brian smirked. The git had annoyed him a lot today, so he was really in trouble.

 

“Dare, poodle man.”

 

Brian seemed to be thinking. John observed Bri’s elegant facial features and his thin body structure. John’s face flushed a brilliant shade of pink when he realized he was checking his band mate out. He was straight, wasn’t he?

 

“Ok, I dare you to grab a glass, fill it up with toilet water, and drink it.” Roger looked unfazed by this dare, but also reluctant.

 

“Alright, I’ll be back.”

 

John could hear Roger running out of the room, into the cupboard, and into the bathroom. He then heard a splashing from the toilet. Roger then came out of the bathroom, with a full glass in hand.

 

“3, 2, 1, go!” 

 

Roger chugged the water in 6 seconds flat. His face turned green, and he gaged. 

 

“You’d be surprised how gross that was. Bleh ewww! Ok, I’m drawing now.”

 

John watched as Roger shuffled over to the hat, and mixed around the names a bit. He grabbed a name out.

 

“Deaky.”

 

Oh shoot,  John thought.

 

“So what will it be, Truth or Dare?”

 

John thought for a second. Truth meant nothing would happen physically, but mentally. And vice versa. 

 

“Truth.” John wasn’t sure if he would regret it. Roger looked thoughtfully at the ceiling, trying to think of a good truth. 

 

“Okay, so what is sexuality? Have you had sex?”

 

John’s faced blushed bright red, and he could feel anxiety rushing once again. Is he gay? Bi? Straight?

 

“Don’t give him such a question, Roger. How about something more like have you broken a law. John doesn’t need to answer that,” Freddie said seriously. John was relieved that he didn’t have to, because that would lead to him being more confused about everything than he already is.

 

“To answer Freddie, one time when i was a little kid, I stole a wooden car from the corner store. Nothing more.”

 

Roger busted out laughing. John could feel himself shrinking back into the couch he was occupying. 

 

“Sorry, Deaks. I didn’t expect such an innocent answer,” Roger wheezed out between laughs.

 

“You should’ve Rog. This is Deaky we are talking about,” Brian said with sincerity. John’s hid his face in a pillow, blocking himself from everybody’s view. Freddie and Brian laughed at him, while Roger glared at Brian. 

 

They continued to play Truth or Dare until they were bored. John looked up at the clock, which was conveniently above the TV. It read 12:03, which meant he had to leave. 

 

“Well, I must be headed out,” John said with a sigh.

 

“Why don’t you just stay the night here, Deaks? We usually do before gigs. What do you say?” Roger asked the younger man.

 

John was taken aback. Did they really want him to be with them there? 

 

“Sure. I don’t have my clothes though.” 

 

“It’s alright! You can wear some of mine, darling. Just come on back into my room, and we will get you something comfortable to wear,” Freddie responded with a smile. John followed Freddie, keeping at a few paces behind him. When they got to Freddie’s room, John took the whole room into his head. It was large, yet still cozy. His bed laid against the back wall, with two windows on either side. On the opposite side of the room was the closet, and the jack and jill bathroom Freddie and Roger shared. It was brightly carpeted, with a pattern of blue and yellow squares. Freddie grabbed a pair of yellow short shorts and a loose tee for John to wear.

 

“I think these will fit you darling. Try them on.”

 

John walked into the bathroom, making sure to lock both sets of doors. He changed and looked himself in the mirror. The shorts were incredibly short, so they weren’t seen under to shirt. John blushed as he walked out of the bathroom, wondering why Freddie would give him such an outfit.

 

“Oh darling you look beautiful! Those shorts look better on you than they did on me,” Freddie exclaimed, wrapping an arm around John’s tense shoulders. If possible, John blushed more, blushing a deep burgundy red.

 

John followed Freddie back into the living room. John hid behind Freddie, trying to lower his shorts. As they walked in, Roger and Brian turned and looked at them. Roger wolf whistled at John, while Brian just stared.

 

“Where should I sleep?” John asked, clearly getting tired. His eyes were glassy and he seemed unfocused. 

 

“You can sleep with me. I usually sleep in Roger’s bed, while he goes to the Freddie’s room,” Brian said. John nodded slightly, sitting on the couch beside Roger. Freddie sat down in a love seat, and started chatting with Brian and Roger. John started to doze of, leaning against Roger. Roger looked down at John, and wrapped an arm around him.

 

“Awe, look at our cute little Deaky. Bri, can you grab a blanket from the bin for him? He feels a bit cold,” Roger whispered. John was completely asleep by the look of it, so there was no waking up.

 

“Later, we are going to have such a good gig,” Brian said, joyfulness in his eyes. John shifted so his face was pressed up against Roger’s stomach. Freddie awed at this.

 

“I feel like Deaks never opens up, darlings. What should we do? He must feel terribly lost because he’s new to all of this! Heck, He barely even knows us!” Freddie exclaimed. 

 

“I agree, Fred. We should get to know him more. Actually, I like him. Like, like him,” Brian said. 

 

“I like him a lot too...” Roger trailed off. Did they all like John?

 

“Same, darlings. Should we go for him?” 

 

“Yes,” Brian and Roger replied, causing John to stir a bit.

 

“What?” John asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Nothing, darling. Brian, why don’t you take Deaky to bed, ok? Surely you need the sleep,” Freddie said with a soft, yet demanding voice.

 

“Yeah. Deaks, can you sit up?” John sat up, and Brian picked him up, bridal style. John pressed himself into Brian’s strong chest. John was too tired to know what he was doing. Brian carried John into Roger’s room, and sat him down on the bed. He pulled the sheets and the comforter down, and placed John in it.

 

John snuggled into the cocoon of warmth and dozed asleep. Brian soon joined, pulling John into a cuddle. Soon enough, they were both asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I will be posting every Sunday! As you can see, the slashes are starting to come through! They won’t be fully through until maybe chapter 8 or 9 though! Thank you all so much for the support, as I really appreciate it!<3


	3. Show Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John panics when he realizes that it’s show day, Brian’s there to comfort, and all things are revealed.

_ Previously: _

_ John snuggled into the cocoon of warmth and dozed asleep. Brian soon joined, pulling John into a cuddle. Soon enough, they were both asleep.  _

—————————————————————

The next morning John awoke to the birds chirping. He was incredibly warm and cozy. This made him even more drowsy. John started to panic when he realized he wasn’t at his home, but he soon realized he was still at Freddie’s. 

 

“Hey Deaky. How’d you sleep?” Brian asked. Brian’s curly hair framed his face well at this point. 

 

“Wonderful, thank you,” John replied politely. It was then when John realized that he was still in an entanglement of arms. His head was resting against Brian’s thin frame

 

“Ready for the show tonight?” Brian asked. It took John a moment to figure out what he was talking about.  Oh, right. We have a gig tonight. My first gig. Oh crap . John thought. Anxiety grab his chest under it’s firm hand and twisted. 

 

“Deaks, you okay? You look a bit pale,” Brian exclaimed. John shook his head no, breathing coming in short gasps.

 

“Shhhh it’s ok. Calm down. ROGER! FRED! Come in here!” Brian yelled. John’s started to sob, trying to pull in air that he was already lacking. Roger and Freddie scurried in the door of Roger’s bedroom, both looking like they just woke up.

 

“Oh my god John! Is he alright?” Freddie asked. Roger immediately pulled John into his lap, rocking him gently. He whispered comforting words to him. 

 

“Freddie, can you get my inhaler?” John gasped. Freddie replied yes and scurried to John’s bag to grab a small breathing device. John reached out to Freddie clumsily, grabbingthe inhaler. He put it into his mouth and took a puff, finding himself relax a bit more. Out of exhaustion, John collapsed into Roger’s chest, whimpering. Brian immediately went into the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water.

 

“John, do you want to talk about it?” John shook his head no, hiding his face within Roger’s neck. Brian came back with the water, and passed it over to Roger. 

 

“Here, John,” Roger said.

 

“Thanks.”

 

They all stayed around John for a while until he had the nerve to speak.

 

“What time is it?” 

 

“Well, it’s 1:32, so we have 6 more hours until the gig. You slept until 1:15.” Brian said. 

 

John sat in shock. Only 6 hours until he shows the world of what he’s got as a bassist. Only 6 hours until he looses himself in the beat. 

 

“Well, I’m headed out. I’ve got to get the pre gig stuff for us,” Roger said with a wink. Roger shifted John so he was with Freddie, and then headed out of the bedroom. John lied tiredly in Freddie’s arms.

 

“Sleep, darling. We’ll wake you when it’s time time to get ready.” At that, John felt himself drifting asleep. 

————-

 

“Wake up, Deaks,” Brian said as he gently nudged his shoulder. The time was 5:45, time to get ready for the gig.

 

John sat up, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. Brian pulled John into his arms, rubbing his back slightly. 

 

John got up, and sluggishly went into Roger’s closet to grab his preplanned outfit for the gig that Roger picked out.

 

Brian stayed to help Deaky, as he was fumbling around in fatigue. 

 

“Deaky, if you don’t want to perform, we don’t have to. We don’t want to force you into anything you don’t want to do,” Brian said with sincerity. 

 

“I want to, Brimi, I’m just nervous. What if they don’t like me? What if they think I’m a bad bass player?” 

 

Brian looked at John as if he were crazy. 

 

“John Richard Deacon, you are the best bass player I have ever met, don’t doubt it! You are amazing! That’s why we love you,” Brian trailed off, blushing.

 

“You guys love me?” Deaky whispered. He looked down at his hands, comprehending what Brian had just said.

 

“How couldn’t we, Deaky? You’re beautiful, kind, and a little bean! All we want to do is coddle you day and night!”

 

John beamed. He couldn’t believe that somebody loved him! 

 

“Alright, let’s get ready.”

———————————————

_ Fast forward to 5 minuets before the gig _

 

Deaky was scared. Heck, that was an understatement. He was petrified to the point that he wasn’t sure how he was going to play. Freddie was hugging him from behind, with his head placed on his shoulders. Brian was talking to Roger quietly, wondering what the time was.

 

And then it was time. Time for them to begin. Freddie went on first, then Roger and Brian, and then John. John gripped his bass, with his knuckles white. 

 

“Hello, lovelies, are ready for chaos to begin?” Freddie yelled into the crowd, trying to rally them up. 

 

“So, I believe you all should remember me, your highness Freddie Mercury, then over here we have our lovely Brian May on Guitar. Behind me is Roger Taylor, also known as Hot Stuff by the ladies. He plays the drums. And finally,” Freddie paused, “we have a new bassist, John Deacon. He’s a beauty, isn’t he?” You could distantly hear some girls cheering and guys whistling. John blushed.

 

“Let it rip, boys. And welcome to Queen!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It’s been awhile! I decided to do the night after the performance next chapter because I really wanted to finally update this work! Thank you so much to NovemberWings to inspire me to keep on working on the chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is the first chapter of my first fic! Hopefully I can update weekly! Sorry the chapter isn’t long, I wanted to split the day before the show, the night before, and the actual show into 3 chapters. I’m sorry if it is rough, too. I wrote this at school, so it isn’t the best. Thanks! <3 Also, I don’t own Queen or anybody in it obviously.


End file.
